This invention relates generally to a garbage collection auxiliary apparatus for supporting and securing a garbage collection bag to facilitate garbage collection operation.
Garden or yard care requires frequent collection and removal of fallen leaves or mown grass as well as other garbages. Plastic garbage bags are frequently used for containing the leaves, grass or garbage and then disposed away directly. Plastic garbage bags, however, are both thin and soft and thus require at least one person to hold and open the bag for another person to dump the collected leaves or grass into it.